catsitefandomcom-20200216-history
Colouredclan
Territory ColouredClan's new territory is one that finally brings meaning to their name. It is a sprawling landscape made up of many, many different biomes, sporting different prey, colours and climates. MAIN CAMP — REFERENCE The main camp borders a large lake in the centre of the territory, and is a colourful network of houses that climb up a stone hill. Many small side-alleys wind through the little town, and steps carry up and down the different levels of camp. The houses are used as dens, and people can choose to bunk with friends or pick new houses of their own. At the bottom of the camp, nearest the lake, is a dock, with abandoned boats that are in relatively good repair. This enables easy travel across it for those who can't swim. BIOME ONE — REFERENCE Located to the west of the territory, this is a dry, arid, windy, colourful landscape that is known for its unique animal inhabitants. There are many bison, eagles and various other birds of prey, mountain goats, and ibex. There is very little water in this territory, and though in the valleys it is rather warm, climbing up the mountains sees temperatures plummet to near-zero even in summer, and below it in winter. Miraculously, no snow touches this biome, despite the cold. BIOME TWO — REFERENCE Biome two is located in between the main camp and biome one, and is an unusual forest indeed. The tree trunks are black, the leaves are, too; the grass is midnight blue, and the only flowers that grow are daffodils, with deep green stems and vibrant yellow heads. This area is, as you can imagine, devoid of prey, save for ravens that lurk in the trees, never to be hunted. It is a place of death, and reflection. It's permanently autumn, here, with a cool chill in the air, and no wind, whatsoever. BIOME THREE — REFERENCE This biome is to the south of the territory, with a river winding through it that branches from the lake by the main camp. Everything here is red, with vibrant crimson bushes and mosses that cover the ground all around. Storks and herons are found here, as well as capybaras, and cod in the river. It's a lush, moderate area, with mild, forgiving seasons and plenty of rain. BIOME FOUR — REFERENCE Up north, past the main camp and into the higher portions of the territory, ice blankets the world. Here, there are plenty of openings to underground cave systems, with rushing water and eerie labyrinths. It's a surreal, tranquil land, with no rain, and people can find some sort of almost uneasy solace here. There's little prey, but a few birds migrate during the summer, and arctic foxes are common. BIOME FIVE — REFERENCE Located in the south east, bordering biome three, this also-lush biome is a pleasant refuge with bright reds, yellows and greens. It is one of the most abundant territories, with plenty of rodents and small birds to hunt, and a single, infamous herd of bison that are not to be hunted, migrated from biome one. This is one of the safer biomes, and is a main hunting ground. BIOME SIX — REFERENCE There's a reason this territory is so secluded, and it is because of this biome. It surrounds the territory like a defensive border, but also makes up a tiny area to the north east. Here, birds of prey make their home, wheeling overhead, and a few mountain goats are also found. It's fairly barren in terms of prey, but offers a safe place for flight and climbing practise, and is an ideal training ground. Laws Ranks Commander: The leader of the clan, has say over everything. Can accept everything. Nighttales Xerses Lieutenant Commander(s): The vice leader(s) of the clan, will become leader when the Commander steps down or dies. They can accept all requests aside from those regarding alliances. Captain(s): The third in command of the clan, will succeed the leader when they die or resign. They can accept invitations of all types, but not alliance requests or other. They can also hold ic and ooc events without immediate permission, ceremonies, and weekly tasks. Gideon Frightfur Volatiletimes Blackblood(s): Advises war tactics for the higher ranks and acts as a council. They can accept invitations, but not raid requests or other. They can also hold regular weekly tasks and ceremonies, alongside small ic events. Curtaincall Midnightpaw Yuri Euphemia Doctor(s): The healers of the clan. They are allowed complete management of the medicinal-team, unless by the intervention of the Commander. Pixel Nurse(s): The healer apprentices of the clan. They are given the privileges to heal, and are expected to work towards becoming a Doctor. Bodyguard(s): The fierce protectors and war experts of the clan. They are allowed to accept invitations from certified allies. Spectre Permafrost Cottoncandykit Benvolio Tara Alfred Befriendingdemons Rick Fiore Mudkit Damiano Papika Field Medic(s): A semi-high position that acts as a beginning rank for potential nurses. Current high positions can be given this, but must choose between their current rank and the nurse position, if given it. Midnightpaw Papika Cottoncandykit Benvolio Immortalfallacy Warder(s): A stepping stone rank for those who have proved to be active. This is a semi-high position which usually runs errands for the leader. Twistedkit Soap Eclipsecub Default Ranks: These are ranks characters are given depending on their age or status. Warrior Apprentice Kit Queen Elder Scum Former Positions Major(s): The third in command. They can accept all invitations, except alliance requests and other. Titles Given Titles: (These titles cannot be taken freely.) Loyalist Someone who has proven their loyalty to the clan. Raider Someone that has appeared in a lot of raids. Firecracker Someone that is extremely active. Crippler Someone that does a lot of tortures. Trapper Someone that has captured a lot of people. Diplomat Someone who has been hospital towards most. Titles: (Anyone can carry these!) Artist Someone who takes time to paint or decorate the territory. Therapist Someone who lends a hand to those who need them. Grave-Watcher Helps with burying dead bodies. Politics Allies Blizzardclan BloodClan BoneClan Shadowclan The Sanctuary The Rift LithiumClan Scarclan Anatolios Enemies Hawkclan RiverClan StormClan DarkClan The Exiles The Stadt History ColouredClan was originally founded by Paintedstar, the queen at the time. Before the clan died from poison in both their food supply and water, ColouredClan had been lead as a kingdom. They lived in a great castle and were ruled by the haughty queen for several moons. Her daughter, Ebonlight, had grown to be quite jealous over the fact that she had not been picked as Princess beneath her mother. So, having found out about the poison in both the food and water, placed there by humans, she was reluctant to tell the others. As her clan members started to die, Ebonlight entered her mother's chamber and they conversed. Paintedstar, on her deathbed, admitted that she had never wanted to die this way, and that Ebonlight should have been princess, and that her father would be ashamed of her for not doing what was right. Saddened by this, Ebonlight ended her mother's suffering with three deathberries. There, she swore to lead ColouredClan again. After two years of searching, she found an abandoned city. There, she recruited rogues, loners, kittypets and the like for her cause - all animals from each species were accepted within ColouredClan, and it was there in the city that they founded ColouredClan once more. After this, Ebonlight sought out the 'moon crystal' as Paintedstar had called it, and received her lives as a leader and became Ebonstar. Now that the clan has been founded, Ebonstar has deemed it a neutral clan - not anti, or pro. Moons passed and the clan fell into the slums of inactivity due to the newly named Dovestar (formerly Ebonstar). The cause of this was due to her growing night terrors over the gods, whom plagued her like a curse. She ran to her step-father, Permafrost, knowing well of his angelic self. Although he pitied her, he could no nothing in the mortal realm that could cease this, so they came to a pause and agreed that he would kill her and absorb her spirit to keep her safe from the gods. In return, he took over ColouredClan and has led since - deeming it an anti-clan and raising its activity significantly. Many months later, Permafrost resigned himself from the position of Commander, and promoted his son, Imperialexecution, in his place. He introduced the rank Ensign before leaving fully, and made Impavidimagination the first Ensign of ColouredClan. With Imperialstar as the new leader, Colouredclan was, once again, brought into a greater era. He helped give their clan's name a true meaning, by moving them to an oasis of bright, vivid colours. There he had continued to lead with his wisdom and tactics, eventually declaring war on Sunclan to show that not even a large clan could stand against them. Not all good leaders could last, however. Imperialstar's reign eventually came to an end as he was killed. The reasons are still unknown to all of the Colouredclanners except one known as Heliotropesun. Imperialstar had strangely been in the presence of this male as his life ebbed away, asking him to temporarily stand as Colouredclan's leader alongside Zenith. Eventually, though, Heliotropesun stepped down from his position due to his disliking for leadership. And so her rule begun. Zenith, now Primalstar, had helped strengthen the clan by implementing a new combat system, with the help of a few other Colouredclanners. From there, she primarily focused on the war between Sunclan, trying to further improve her clan's power in both brawn and numbers. However, her reign proved to be short with a sad ending as well. She fell without a fight, succumbing to a curse that surrounded her with stone, until she was nothing more than a statue. Though one can find her within the leader's room, leaping off into the air before she was fully frozen, there was no more use of her. So, for the fourth time this year, a new leader stepped up to the plate, a woman named Impavidstar, she requested peace in the war later in her reign, however was turned down. Later, on New Year's Day, 2016, she fell on a spike of stone and bled to death. With that, Lucinda's reign began. A new year seemed to mark a new era for ColouredClan. Lucinda grew be the new face of ColouredClan and quickly settled into her new leadership role, which she had been long preparing for since she had been promoted to Vice-Leader. With she as their diplomatic yet playful Commander, the female asked once again for a truce with SunClan, which she had been against since the very beginning. With SunClan and ColouredClan on peaceful terms, Lucinda worked to strengthen allies and make the clan a fun and safe place for both the newer and older members. With her leadership coming to an end, Luci made a last attempt at reinstating the Anti-Clan ways ColouredClan once grew to love. On March 18th, 2016, Lucinda chose to step down, bidding her farewell to the leadership and clan she devoted herself to since childhood and chose to live a smaller, more relaxing life - some can find her happiness lingering in the lakeside house that once belonged to her, which became home to a library and a place where members can conduct experiments using the remainder of her supplies, which was seemingly endless. As for the leader position, it was passed onto her nephew, Yuri, who began as the new Commander of ColouredClan. Throughout Yuri's leadership, he installed various forces, such as the four coloured forces in Colouredclan, used for combat. He also made various alliance changes, enforcing Lucinda's previous idea of being a true anti-clan throughout his reign. However, as his leadership drew to an end, the position was then passed on to Nighttales. Religion and Customs Religion ColouredClan practices no set religion. Members are allowed to believe and follow anything they wish to. Traditions ColouredClan identifies as an anti-clan and holds anti-clan policies close. Raids, captures, and tortures are encouraged. Raids on enemy clans/groups may be organized and held by any member of ColouredClan. Captures are allowed on enemy clans/groups as long as the character captured is not a child too young to defend themselves. Tortures are allowed and may be made public. Although, ColouredClan frowns upon the torturing children characters.